The Power Of Love
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Its the last battle, and Hermione is nearly killed. Fortunatly, our favorite blonde slytherin saves her, and captures her heart. However, just as everything seems right, something happens that scars Draco, Hermione & the wizzarding world forever. DHr


** Songfic to Sailor Moon's "The Power of Love"**

It was a frightfully stormy night and Hermione Granger, as usual, had her nose in a book. However, it was by no means an ordinary book. No; it was a portkey and in a matter of minutes she would be there. 'There'. She didn't want to think about it. 'There' was the battlefield. The last battle to be exact. She had just received an owl from her best friend, Harry Potter, her that it was about to begin. She involuntary shuddered. So many lives would be lost, possibly in vain. What if they lost? What if Voldemort won? She didn't want to think about it. Hermione took a deep, ragged breath and opened the cover of the book. Instantly she felt a familiar tug at her navel, then a swirling blackness swept over her. When she stood up it took her a moment to get her bearings. She was in a field in the middle of the night. And it was raining. For the first time in her life Hermione Granger was frightened. Deathly frightened. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a pair of concerned gray eyes staring into her brown ones. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Mione, are you ready?" He asked. Harry and Ron turned to her, both of their faces deathly pale.

She took a long, deep breath. "Yes, I-I think so."

Draco nodded his head. "Promise me you'll be careful- promise me ok?"

She smiled at him fondly thinking about how lucky she was that he was hers. "I promise I will."

Harry nodded his head and gravely said, "Then let's go."  
  
**_There comes a time  
  
When you face the toughest of fights  
  
Searching for a sign  
  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
The wind blows so cold  
  
Standing alone  
  
Before the battle's begun  
  
But deep in your soul  
  
The future unfolds  
  
As bright as the rays of the sun  
_**  
It began. Tonks got it first. One of the death eaters- Hermione suspected it was Avery- used the Cruciatus Curse on her. Hermione winced to see her squirming on the ground. She reached out one hand to help her, but flung it back quickly when a jet-green blast of light shot from Avery's wand. It hit Tonks right in her chest. Hermione closed her eyes to block out the sight.Tonks was dead. She screamed. She didn't know why; it couldn't possibly help, but she screamed. Then Hermione seemed to wake up. She saw Avery, laughing over Tonks' lifeless body.

Suddenly, with a rage she didn't know she had, she screamed at him, "Avada Kedavra!" Avery dropped dead. Feeling a bit of satisfaction she searched for Harry. She saw him battling withVoldemort. Their wands were doing that funny-thing again; Harry had described it to her after their fourth year. She squinted to see what was coming out of Voldemort's wand. Suddenly there was a violent BOOM and the two were in the air. Hermione could distinctly hear the Phoenix song. She remembered about it from a book, something like _Prior Incantato_. She didn't have much more time to think because at that moment Neville Longbottom was running her way, Crabbe close behind.

Hermione pointed her wand at him. "Petrificus Totalus!" She cried and Crabbe fell to the ground. Neville nodded his head at Hermione in thanks and then ran to go help Ginny disarm two death eaters.

Hermione was just about to run after him when she heard someone shout "Expelliarmus!" right behind her. She watched in dismay  
as her wand flew from her hand into Lucius Malfoy's.

**_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
_**  
"So mudblood, we meet again." He sneered at her.

Hermione winced at the name, but stood up bravely. "Lucius, if you want me dead, do at LEAST do it bravely. Killing a disarmed little girl isn't exactly fair now is it?"

He seemed to consider what she had just said and concluded, "All's fair in love and war, mudblood." Then he pointed his wand at her and venomously screamed, "Crucio!" Hermione bit her lip and a pain like nothing she had ever felt before engulfed her.But she didn't scream, not once. With tears silently streaming down her face, she endured it. Lucius looked puzzled, and tried the curse again, and again.

Finally he asked her, "Why don't you scream?"

Hermione bit back a smile. "Because it would only show you satisfaction."

His face turned red. "Well, then how about we fetch Draco? Surely you'll scream when you see what I do to him." Hermiones eyes widened. He couldn't, he WOULDN'T! Lucius pointed his wand at his throat, "Sonorus!" Then, with his magnified voice shouted, "Draco, I think I have something that you want!" Quickly, he then muttered, "Quietus!" and his voice shrunk to its normal tone. Hermione closed her eyes; it was all a dream, right? She would wake up soon. But when she reopened them she knew that it was indeed no  
dream. Suddenly Ron and Draco bounded up to Hermione. Ron shouted something toLucius, but Lucius dodged and the spell hit a tree behind him.

While Lucius kept busy with Ron, Draco ran up to Hermione. "Mione, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Hermiones eyes filled up with tears. "Oh, it's nothing that I can't walk  
off." She made an attempt to get up, but her legs were too weak.

Draco looked horrified to see all her bruises. He pointed his wand and said, "Ferula!" Healing them. She smiled at him in thanks. Draco's eyes met hers and he found them to be an erotic cinnamon. He leaned into her, tilting up her chin. But before their lips could meet a loud scream pierced the air; Ron had been flung to the ground. Lucius sneered and ran to Hermione, grabbing her up by her hair.

"Its time to die Miss Granger!" With that he flung her to the ground. Hermione flinched as she faintly heard her knee buckle and crack under her.  
  
Draco stood up, his face contorted in rage. "How dare you! You son of a bitch! No one treats her like that! NO ONE!" He flung himself at Lucius, knocking them both to the ground. Both of their wands landed next to Hermione and she took the opportunity to grab them.

Lucius sneered. "What? Do you LOVE the mudblood, son? You're just as pathetic as your mother; pity she had to die as well." Draco lunged at Lucious and slammed his head into the ground, pounding in into the wet earth. Then reached for Hermione's wand. After he felt had it in his hand he pointed it threateningly over Lucius' throat. For one minute Draco saw something other than hate flicker across his father's dull eyes.

Lucius looked up onto the face of his son. "Why Draco? You could have been great...why?"

For a minute Draco looked confused and then he said, "Because I was tired of all the hate. A-a-and Hermione helped me realize that I don't have to be who you want me to. I can be who I want to. She helped me find that there is something greater than power."

Lucius sneered, "What could be greater than power?"

Draco looked at his father for a while and answered, "Love."

Lucius laughed harshly and pointed at Hermione. "The filthy Mudblood has you brainwashed! Come to me son, I will give you another chance. All you have to do is kill the dirty mudblood. She doesn't even love you son. Come join me. I love you."

Draco abruptly stood up, rage in his eyes. "How dare you! You never knew love; you don't love me! Hermione is the only person who has ever loved me. You don't love anyone but yourself!" He once again pointed his wand at Lucius' throat.

Then with more hate, and more loathing then even Voldemorthimself screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Lucius' last words shouted into the night, "I will be avenged!" Then a  
green-jet of light emitted from Hermiones' wand, killing him. Draco collapsed onto the ground. Was it just the rain or was he crying? Hermione placed her small hand on his shoulder.

Draco turned around and hugged her. "You know, he was as son of a bitch, but he was my father." Hermione nodded, and stroked his hair. Right then, she felt that it would be all right. She never had been so wrong in her life.

**_Blazing emotion  
  
There's a light that flows from your heart  
  
It's a chain reaction  
  
And nothing will keep us apart  
  
Stand by my side  
  
There's nothing to hide  
  
Together we'll fight to the end  
  
Take hold of my hand  
  
And you'll understand  
  
What it truly means to be friends  
_**  
Hermiones eyes again met Draco's. He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, he leaned into her and pressed his lips to her velvety pink ones. Then he moved one of his hands up so that it was cradling her head. Hermione moaned, ever so softly and ran her hands through his silvery blonde hair. Her lips felt like they were on fire. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt before. She clung to him, afraid that if she didn't she would fall. They heard a cough from behind them, and turned to see a very pale Ron. Silently he pointed to the sky. Hermione and Draco both looked up. Harry and Voldemort were still at it. But it looked as if Voldemort was weakening. Suddenly Voldemort's wand emitted a high-pitched scream. Then it split into two. Harry saw his chance; he pointed his wand at Voldemort.

Then, with pure clarity said, "Avada Kedavra." Instead of a green blast of light, a pure golden one spurted from his wand. It engulfed Voldemort. It BECAME Voldemort. Then it burst. Showers of golden sparks shot all over the field, hitting some people and barely missing others. Hermione gasped as one spark shot right at Draco. He didn't see it until it was too late. She had stepped right in front of him, and it hit her.

He screamed, and held her into his arms. "Mione! Mione, stay with me. We'll get a medic... HOLD ON!" He kept repeating those words while stroking her hair.

She smiled an angelic smile. "Draco, I can't hold on, I-I..." She was  
having trouble with her words.

Draco sobbed, "NO! Hold on, hold on Mione! I love you, I LOVE YOU! YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

She gently stroked his cheek, "I love you to Draco, but it's hurting...I can't hold on. I'll always love you Draco." Then she looked into his eyes and smiled.

He pressed his lips to hers, "Mione, I love you so much. I-I can't let you die. I can't!"

She smiled up at him. "Don't forget me Draco. I'll always be watching over you, I'll always be with you...I-I-I love you...." Those were Hermione's last words. Her body fell limp, and her eyes became vacant. Dracoscreeched, he howled, he clutched to the lifeless shell that was once Hermione. Emotions were flowing through him in waves of anguish. He pressed his ear to her chest, hoping for some sighn of life. But the only beat he heard was the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears. By the time that Harry and Ron found him, Draco was calmed down a bit. More in shock actually.

Ron gulped, "I-I-is she d-dead?" Draco nodded, tears silently streaming down his face. Ron paled and closed his eyes, as if to block out the pain. Harry couldnt seem to be able to react. He fell to the ground beside her and stroked her cold, lifeless cheek. Draco bent  
down one last time, and kissed her forehead.

Then he closed her eyes. "Goodbye Mione." He whispered to the wind.

**_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
  
In the power of love  
_**  
It was four weeks later and they were gathered Hermione Granger's funeral. It was bleak, and rainy. It was almost as if the earth was suffering from her loss as well as everyone else. Draco almost smiled. They had decided to hold it at Hogwarts, the place where she felt most happy. Draco looked around at the attendants; many were crying and some were in shock. Her parents were both pale, and looked like they couldn't believe what was happening.  
Ron walked up to the podium set in the middle of the grounds.

He cleared his throat, stood straight, and spoke to them all. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Hermione Granger." He stopped to wipe a singular tear from his face, then resumed his speech, "She was my best friend. She was a beautiful person, through and through. She was the kind that always knew just what to say to  
make you feel better. I never knew someone as smart. She always had her nose in a book... I would do anything to see her sitting here, reading again." Ron by now had tears flowing down his face. He walked over to her headstone, and placed _Hogwarts: A History_ in front of it. He smiled, "This is for you Mione." Then he walked back to his seat.

Next Harry walked up to the podium. "I-I- I don't know what to say. She was my best friend. She gave me confidence. She never saw me as The-Boy-Who- Lived. She saw me as Harry Potter. I miss her so much. I miss everything about her. She was brave, and pure till the very end. I-I-cant do this...." He stepped down and put his invisibility cloak on her headstone. Then he smiled, "To remember better times, Mione."

Draco sighed. It was his turn. He took a haggard breath and walked up to the podium. For a minute he just stood there uncomfortably, then he spoke, "Hermione was a beautiful and wonderful person. I know that we all miss her. I know that I never live a day without thinking about her. She saved me while sacrificing her own life. She never once thought about herself, she always thought about others. She gave me a second chance when no one else saw me fit to live. She gave me a second chance at life twice. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here today. She was the kind of person that saw past who you were to the person that you could be. She taught me how to live, and how to love. I-I- miss her so much. She was my sun and without  
her I'm nothing." He smiled. "Let's not remember her with grief. Let's remember her as she was. Full of life, happiness, and with a love beyond measure." Draco slowly stepped down from the podium and walked up toHermione's grave. A stray tear slid off his cheek and dropped to the ground. "Mione, this is for you. I'll always love you, and I'll never forget you." He placed a single, bright red rose on her grave. Then he slowly walked to his seat.

Dumbledore now took the stand. "We all will miss Hermione. But as Draco said, let us remember her as she was; Full of life, happiness, and with a love beyond measure." They all bowed their heads, each one silently remembering her. Suddenly Draco felt something fall on his shoulder. He looked up. It was a raindrop. Drip...drip...They began to fall to the earth. Draco smiled, and remembered. He knew that wherever she was. She was watching him.

_ **It gives** **meaning to each moment  
  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
  
You've got to believe, in the power of love  
**_  
Four long years had gone by since that day. Draco was at the Burrow, teaching Rons' youngest son how to properly fly a broom. He grinned and chuckled softly. The boy just seemed to not be able to get the hang of flying.

Just then the door to their house opened and Luna emerged, smiling. "Draco, be a dear and fetch James will you? Ron's is having a fit that your letting him ride so young." Draco grinned at her and helped James down. He glanced back at Luna and laughed quietly to himself. Luna's stomach was bulging...again. Draco thought that having a large family was great, but Ron and Luna were really pushing it with five kids. He walked with James into the house, where Luna directed them to the table.

She smiled at the two, "Draco, James, will you try a piece of this Pumpkin pie? Your father seems to think It's a bit off. Tell me what you think." She practically shoved a slice into their mouths.

James, who would eat ANYTHING said, "Mum, its great!" Ron pretended to gag behind Luna's back, and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

Draco took a bite, and then scrunched up his face.

Luna looked crushed. "Is it really bad?" she asked him meekly.

Draco pretended to like it, "No, no, its good. Just a bit tart that's all." Luna frowned, then picked up her list of ingredients. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

They all looked at her expectantly. "I forgot the sugar." That set them all off. Everyone was rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off.

Someone knocked on the door and a breathless Luna went to open it. "Guys, its Harry and Ginny!!! Oh, look! They brought Baby Lillian with them!" She led the trio into the dining room where they were all greeted warmly.

Harry shook Draco's hand. "How are you mate? I mean, after Mione...well..." There was an uncomfortable silence.

Then Draco smiled, "Its ok. I've been doing better, only I'm seeing red  
spots everywhere!" He patted James' redhead affectionately. With Harry, Ginny, and Lillian there everyone had a splendid time. Draco hadn't felt happier since before Hermione died. James got the brilliant idea to all go outside and play table wars. They had gotten the game from Bill and Charlie; it had now become a usual custom. It was a shame Fred and George were in Italy developing a _gender changing toffee_; they loved the game. Tonight everyone was betting that Harry was going to beat Ginny. Unfortunately, Ginny won the Galleon toss and got the best table. However, it was turning out to be a good game. Harry had just knocked off one of Ginny's legs when his table fell to the ground. They all turned to the direction he was starring at. Four death eaters were heading their way. It was like a slow movie. Ginny and Harry skillfully ran over and successfully killed two of them. Ron had rushed Luna into the house and was struggling one of them. Draco was about to assist him when one of them grabbed James.  
Draco felt a rage inside him erupt. None would hurt James. NO ONE. He grabbed his wand, and pointed it at the death eater. The death eater obviously felt that Draco would be more fun to hurt then James; he flung James to the ground.

Before Draco had time to act the death eater screamed, "Expelliarmus" and Dracos' wand flew into the air.

Seeing that Draco was unarmed; he brought his attention back to James. "Avada-"Draco threw himself into James path. "- Kedavra." A jet-green blast of light shot from the deatheaters' wand and went to Draco. He fell to the ground, dead. Suddenly time stopped. He was floating over everyone. He watched, fascinated as Ginny and Harry killed the remaining deatheaters. He tried to run and embrace James, but he found that he couldn't reach him. He couldn't move. He frowned and looked below him, then gulped. HE was below him. But how?? Draco realized that he was dead. He suddenly felt someone's breath on the back of his neck, and turned around.Standing beside him was Hermione. He couldn't believe it.

He stared at her. "H-Hermione, is it you? Really you?"

She smiled, "Yes, it's me Draco, I've been waiting for you." He touched her face. She was real!

He ran to her, and hugged her fiercely. "Mione, I- I- I've missed you so much. So much." She pressed her finger to his lips and softly kissed him. Draco closed his eyes and felt a flood of warmth wash over him. Slowly she pulled away.

"Mione, am I- dead?" Draco asked her.

She nodded her head, "Yes, you took the curse and saved James."

Draco looked surprised. "How do you know James?"

Hermione smiled at him, "I told you I'd be watching over you. I have been for the last four years." He nodded his head, understanding. Draco kissed her cheek and held her small hand in his larger one.

Hermione smiled serenely up at him, "Draco, its time. Follow me."

Draco flinched, and asked timidly, "Will it hurt?" Hermione kissed his cheek.

"No, it wont." she softly told him.

Then she flew up into the sky...with Draco right behind her.  
  
**_You've got to believe  
  
In the power of love  
  
In the power of love  
_**  
The End

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: A/N: So, what do you think? My Beta, emmablk1 edited it for me, so i decide to post this, edited version. Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you thought about it and REVIEW! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;


End file.
